


Longtemps

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Character Death, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy/Hughes. Cela faisait si longtemps... SPOILERS épisode 25 (premier anime).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longtemps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Machan Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Machan+Valentine).



> Rien à moi. SPOILERS épisode 25 (premier anime).

Roy contemplait l'homme endormi dans ses bras.

Il caressait doucement ses cheveux bruns, sans rien dire. Il n'avait rien à dire, ils étaient si bien, assis là, tous les deux. Cela faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps, qu'ils n'avaient pas été ainsi.

Ils étaient tous deux encore dans leurs vêtements militaires, mais cela n'allait pas tarder à changer. Roy ne savait pas quelle heure il était, sans doute trop tard, ou trop tôt.

Après les cheveux, il caressa son visage, tandis que son autre main prenait celle de l'homme dont les lunettes étaient tombées, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne les avait pas ramassées, et Roy avait sourit en le voyant, et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Les lèvres ensuite. Ils s'étaient si souvent embrassés, autrefois. Et lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, Roy l'avait fait, l'avait osé, il l'avait embrassé, et tant pis pour Gracia, tant pis pour tout, après tout ce n'était pas la première promesse qu'ils ne tenaient pas.

Son corps, il le connaissait déjà, à part cette blessure à l'épaule, qu'il sentait sous ses doigts à présent, et cette autre, là, mais il les connaîtrait bientôt très bien aussi. Oui, il les connaîtrait par cœur, comme il connaissait par cœur cet homme, cet homme endormi, cet homme oui plus âgé que lui, mais pas assez, son meilleure ami et même plus, beaucoup plus.

Et tant pis pour Gracia, tant pis pour Elysia, tant pis pour les autres qui ne voyaient rien mais verraient bientôt, tant pis, il serait bien temps de se ressaisir après, il serait bien temps de faire semblant après, il serait bien temps de s'accuser après, de regretter, après, alors tant pis, Roy embrassa Maes une nouvelle fois, sur le front. Et tant pis. Il n'était pas le premier à rompre une promesse.

Hughes ne bougea pas pour autant.

Il faisait froid, dehors. Roy était assis par terre et le tenait dans ses bras, le serrait contre lui.

Maes n'avait pas ramassé ses lunettes.

Roy Mutang sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête. C'était Havoc qui lui disait quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas. Sans doute qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, et que c'était un mystère, un satané, foutu mystère, et qu'il était désolé. Sans doute que Jean ajouta même qu'il promettait de retrouver le salaud qui avait fait ça.

Mais là, ça n'avait pas encore d'importance pour celui qui n'entendait rien.

Roy contemplait l'homme endormi dans ses bras.

Endormi pour toujours.

Fin.


End file.
